


Melancholic

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Series: Alastor The Fluffy Deer Demon [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is a Good Boyfriend (Hazbin Hotel), Boyfriends, Depressed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Referenced cannibalism, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Some days Alastor just doesn't want to get up, or leave his room, or do anything. Angel tries his best to understand and help.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Alastor The Fluffy Deer Demon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566262
Comments: 12
Kudos: 548





	Melancholic

"Are you gonna get up?" Angel blinked down at his boyfriend.

Alastor made a few unintelligible sounds, facedown in his pillow, hair splayed out across the silk. Angel couldn't see his expression, but he wondered if he was still grinning like usual.

"...Bad mood, huh?" Angel sat by the head of the bed and ran his hands through the red locks of his lover's hair as he spoke. "Yeah, i get that. But i don't know what's set you off. It's still morning and you haven't left your bed"

"Not getting up" Alastor murmered sourly into his pillow, the sound muffled. "No point. Too much effort."

"It's just one of those mornings, huh?" Angel sighed, before a small smile crossed his face. "I can keep you company while ya mope, if you want"

Alastor lifted his head slightly, and Angel chuckled at his sour expression. "My dear, i do not _mope._ "

"Sure you don't" Angel shrugged, clearly unconvinced. "Want me to tell the others you won't be leaving your room today?"

Alastor just buried his head back into his pillow. 

"Alright. Well, uh, are you gonna leave your bed at least? Even if you're not gonna be walking around?" the spider demon asked hesitantly, real softness and concern creeping into his intonation.

"...Eventually" Alastor sighed. "I'm not sure why i feel like this, I apologise for wasting your time trying to pull me out of bed"

"Nah, don't apologise. I getcha" Angel patted him on the head in a friendly manner before beginning to pet him. He heard a faint purring and grinned. "Some people just get like this, it happens. God knows Husk does"

"Please do not compare me to Husker in that way" and now Alastor finally sounded amused too. "I do not drown myself in alcoholic at any minor inconvenience"

"Yeah, but you're also pretty fucked up, no offence. You have a shitty grasp on your temper and you like hurting people" Angel pointed out.

"I haven't harmed a single soul in the hotel for several days!" Alastor's voice was indignant then.

"Yeah, and then when you don't hurt other people you end up doing it to yourself. There's really no easy way with you, huh?" Angel itched behind his ears, fluffing the fur slightly, and the purrs grew louder. He could hear the faint thwap of Alastor's tail wagging too, hitting against the blanket over him.

"Never! What fun is to be had in being easy to manage?" Alastor sent him a slightly cheeky smile then, before it dropped. "Though I can certainly be a handful."

"Nah, nah, don't go thinking like that" Angel booped him in the nose and felt his heart jump as Alastor's face scrunched up, nose twitching. "Don't get down on yourself. C'mon, big smile"

Alastor only paused for a second before obliging, his small and wavering smile turning into something a little more like his usual grin. "Happy now?"

"Of course" Angel smirked. "But if you're going to lay here all day, know that I'm not gonna bring you people to eat. I'd go a lot of places for you but i ain't going there"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Alastor cupped Angel's face, and Angel glanced quickly at his wrist as his sleeve rode up. Good, nothing new. "I respect that lesser demons such as yourself cannot stomach it" he squished his cheek slightly, grin teasing.

Angel pouted and drew back. "Well if you're gonna be calling me 'lesser' maybe i should just leave ya here to be miserable" he stuck his tongue out.

"No, dear. Stay, would you?" and the smile Alastor gave him was genuine and soft and _aw fuck how could he resist that?_

"Hah. 'Course i will." and he punctuated the sentence with a small kiss to his lover's mouth, watching his expression brighten.

"I love you"

"Right back at ya"


End file.
